


empty stomach

by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm
Summary: So basically Paul is anorexic, and Georgie is trying to make him feel better.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney, McHarrison - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	empty stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!! This fic includes mentions of anorexia and bulimia. If you are not cool with that then do not read this!

“Why are you making me go?” George asked standing at the un-open door. His voice filled to the brim with sadness. 

“George,” Paul said all too quietly. George just stared at him with his dark brown eyes. Pleading for a reason. Because frankly, George knew Paul wasn’t alright. He knew his friend more than anyone. He spent every day with him. He knew when something was wrong and right now was one of those times. 

“You just have to go, okay?” A few tears slipped past Paul’s eyes and down his neck. 

“Why?” 

“You just have to,” George stood there, staring. He didn’t want to leave. All he wanted was for him to be happy. 

“But, we were laughing, and playing an-”

“I know George, but I just can’t do this right now.” 

“Do what?” George’s voice wavered. It's like his feet were grounded on the floor. Paul let out a shaky breath and wiped his eyes. He took off George’s jacket and handed it to him. George tried pushing it back but it still ended up in his arms. 

“Just, go back to your room,” Paul whispered. 

“No,” That's when Paul opened the door and started pushing George out. 

“No, Paul please.” The tears were streaming down his face too. Once George was fully out he shut the door. George placed his forehead against the door hoping Paul would let him back in. Hoping that Paul had made the mistake or, had made a joke and was going to open the door and hug the daylights out of him. 

Paul had curled up into a ball with his back pressed against the door. And after the knocking stopped he thought George had gone back to his room. But he felt something on the other side. George was doing the same thing. 

“Why did you want me gone?” George whispered, wiping his cheek not expecting an answer. It had never been like this before. He always stayed. Paul never told him to go once in the years they’ve known each other. But over the past few weeks, things have been different. George noticed that Paul gets a lot more mad a lot easier now. And he rarely sees him eat anything. And he goes into the bathroom to change his shirt now. Everything was very confusing to George. He thought they were friends, hell he knew they were friends. But why doesn’t he want anything to do with him? George was only 17, and Paul was 18, almost 19. How could he understand what the bloody hell made Paul so tired all the time? And so mad, and sad, and lost. Maybe it’s because they were in Hamburg. A place they’ve never been before. And maybe Paul just wanted some sleep. But he was crying. 

“It's complicated George.” A voice responded from the other side of the door. George almost shot up and that sound. 

“What is?” George turned his head around trying to see through the door. Paul stayed silent. 

“What’s complicated? Tell me please.” George sighed running his hands over the door. 

“You wouldn’t get it, sorry.” Paul nuzzled deeper into his ball of tears. 

“Maybe I would,” God he wouldn’t give it a rest would he? Paul shook his head, as George might see. 

“No Georgie.” 

“Look I know I’m young at all but, I’ve known you for a while and I think th-”

“George I said no!” George flinched at the sudden outburst and backed away from the door. Paul felt horrible for yelling at his baby faced friend. He’s had so many mood swings over the past couple weeks he can’t help it. George should have left him a long time ago, but he didn’t. What did he do? He stayed right by his side, even if he didn’t know, or couldn’t understand what was going on, he was there. And a mere hour before they were laughing together, without the door in between. And they were jumping on the beds and chasing each other. And they were happy. But then suddenly Paul stopped and told George he had to go. And of course, George was confused. What had he done? 

George crawled back over to the door a couple minutes later. 

“Even if I don’t get it, will you tell me? I won’t tell John anything I-”

“John wouldn’t get it either.” George sighed. Good, it wasn’t just him.

“Oh alright, well tell me then.” Paul lifted his head slightly out of his arms. 

“I really,” Paul paused to think if it was a good idea. “I really don’t like the way I look,” Paul whispered. George pressed his ear up to the door to hear him better.

“Well, I get that, we all have days like that.” 

“Yeah well, I’m doing something about it.”   
“Like what?” Paul let out a shaky breath that made George’s heart ache. 

“Stop eating.” Paul put his head back. 

“Oh,” Was all George could say before turning his back so his back was against the wall again. 

“Yeah,” Paul agreed quietly. The sound barely even escaped his lips before getting overrun with more tears building up. 

“Anything else?” George scratched the back of his neck. Paul paused to think. There was. There was so much more to it but that’s not why he paused. He paused because he was worried that if he told young Georgie here he would think it was good. Maybe try it himself. 

Deep down Paul knew it wasn’t good. He knew starving himself day after day and only eating when the pain got so bad he couldn’t breathe. And every time he looked in the mirror it hurt his heart more and more because he remembers being young, or younger than now. And loving himself. He had no idea that one day he would notice that people’s faces were a lot skinnier than his and he needed to do something about it if he wanted to fit in. So he skipped dinner and breakfast. And whenever he did eat he would just bring it back up. 

“Throwing up,” Paul mumbled shamefully. George sat silently. He knew. He proved himself wrong, and he knew. 

God did George know. He used to hang out with girls. Skinny girls. And he had asked one why she never ate, and when she didn’t respond George knew something was up. Like right now how his best mate had kicked him out of his room for no reason. 

“Oh,” George said again. Paul buried his face back into his cave he had created. 

“I mean, I kinda get it,” Paul sighed and rubbed his head. Headaches too. That was another one. 

“But, y’know that, it’s wrong right?” Oh, Georgie. It wasn’t your fault that right now that's the last thing Paul wanted to hear. Especially out of your mouth. Your cute soft words echoing around him. The fact was he loved him. Really did. And maybe he wanted to look more like him. With his jawline and cheekbones. And all Paul is left with is baby cheeks and an empty stomach. 

“I know George.” Paul ended up saying instead. Sparing George more pain from yelling. 

“Y’know,” George said after a long time. “I think you’re beautiful.” Paul lifted his head completely and let his legs escape from his chest and slide down to the ground. 

“You think?” Paul asked, staring at his fingers. George nodded then remembered there was indeed a door between them. 

“Mhm,” George hummed with a smile. Paul could almost see that smile right in front of him. Paul gave him his own. He couldn’t help it. Hearing it from him was like hearing it from the queen herself. Except a million times better. Paul stood up from his place on the floor and clicked the button on the doorknob before carefully pulling it open causing George to fall backward and hit his head against the floor.

“Ah fuck,” George said rubbing the back of his head. Paul couldn’t help but burst into laughter as he helped his friend up and closed the door. Paul rubbed his head with giggles still escaping from his lips. George started laughing too. Laughing at Paul’s smile because it was just that beautiful that you would start a laughing fit. George grabbed the back of Paul’s neck and pushed his lips against his, silencing his laughing. Paul hummed into the kiss, and slowly fluttered his eyes down. George’s lips were nice and warm and seemed to make his headache sod off for a bit. George let go of his grip on Paul’s neck and moved his hands down to wrap around his waist. Paul pulled away for some air and rested his forehead against George’s. 

“I think you’re perfect, just like this.” George ran a finger down Paul’s nose which made him shiver a bit. 

“I know, but it’s a lot harder than just accepting it,” Paul whispered before placing his lips back over his. George pulled Paul closer. And for the rest of the night, they were happy. They laughed and kissed and danced around the room like a couple of idiots. But for just one night Paul felt good. Because he knew George loved him exactly the way he was. And for now, he may not love himself much, but George would always be there for him. And for as long as he lived he swore there would never be a shut door between them ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
